Gingerbread Fun
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Luffy and Law (more like Luffy) spend a winter evening making gingerbread houses. Christmas Modern A.U. Law x Fem! Luffy


I never made or ate a gingerbread house before but I really, really want to. This fic is my coping mechanism with my lack of ever making one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece in any way.**

Happy reading!

* * *

Law sighed when he saw his wife's gingerbread house fall apart for the fourth time. Luffy groaned out of frustration, slamming the piping bag on the table.

"Luffy-ya..."

"No Traffy, I got this."

"You're not icing it properly-"

"I told you I don't need any help!"

Law sat there, watching Luffy struggle to align the icing against the side corners of her gingerbread house. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on carefully sticking the sides together. Even though it was painful watching her, part of him found it adorable that she was trying so hard just to make it work. She was so determined to get it right, even going as far as to refuse his help. Which wasn't a surprise because she never accepts his help and insists on doing everything herself.

Luffy hands shook as she held the left roof over the square aligned with royal icing. Law eyed her shaky hands then to her face that was red with determination. The moment she landed the roof over the square the whole thing fell apart. Law closed his eyes in defeat because he thought that she would have got it this time.

Hurt spread across Luffy's face seeing her broken gingerbread house with the messy icing everywhere. She banged her head on the table, wallowing in her self-defeat. Law shook his head, staring down upon his defeated wife.

Six months. They've only been married for six months now, and every day has been an...experience, to say the least.

Don't get him wrong, he loves Luffy to death, even though he verbally expresses it every blue moon. Expressing his love was never his strong suit, but being with Luffy always made him feel warm and elevated. He could honestly say he hasn't felt that for anyone before.

Law wasn't stupid about his feelings; he dated a few women before Luffy and none of them managed to keep his interest for too long. Despite her stupidity and recklessness, Luffy made him feel something that no other person could possibly do. And it took him five years for him to finally realize that and get the courage to get on one knee to ask her to marry him. So he can feel that wonderful feeling for the rest of his life.

He wasn't usually a comforter, but the husband in him made his hand reach over and rubbed his wife's back reassuringly. Luffy turned to him with a sad (yet adorable) look on her face.

"Traffy..."

"Just let me help you, Luffy-ya."

Luffy shot up, shaking her head sideways at a quick pace. "No, I swear I can do it! You were able to do it easily, so why can't I?"

"...Well, we ran out of gingerbread, and we probably need more icing since you used most of it."

Luffy puffed out her cheeks. "Fine. I will get this down pack if it's the last thing I do! I won't step foot into Sabo's house until I do so."

Law raised a brow. "What does your brother have to do with this?"

"I promised him that I would bring a gingerbread house for his Christmas party next weekend." Luffy said.

"Wait...what Christmas party?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you never been to one. Every year he hosts a Christmas party and it's always so much fun. All of my family gonna be there."

Law paused. "All...of your family."

Luffy's face lit up and grabbed Law's hands. "This will be your first year going too! This is going to be ten times more fun with you there with me." She squealed from the excitement. "My family gonna love seeing you again."

Luffy's family. An even bigger headache.

Law turned pale white when he recalled the crazy patchwork family of his crazy wife. Going to the party would mean he would see...

Sabo. Luffy's older brother and the most normal (and sane) one in the family. Even though he's protective of Luffy, he still lets her live her own life, supported her decisions, and doesn't meddle too much in her love life. He didn't really like Law at first, but seeing how happy his little sister was with him over the years, it made him come around and accepted him. Although, he still keeps an eye out and lets Law know, quite a few times, that if he hurts her in any way, that he was going to experience pain like never before. With Law knowing that he works for a secret organization that might be planning to overthrow the government, he heeded his words.

Garp. The famous marine hero and Luffy's strict grandfather. Hearing Luffy's stories about how brain splitting his grandpa's fist of love was already makes him have some sort of fear of the man. And based on their past meetings he knows the older man isn't fond of him too much. Maybe it was his tattoos. Well, whatever it is, he doesn't want to ever see or feel what his fist of wrath was like, so he tries his best not to get on his bad side.

Dragon. Luffy's biological father. A dangerous man of a few words. He pops up occasionally to check up on his daughter just to see how's she doing. Their meetings were of Luffy mostly talking and Dragon nodding with a somewhat smile on his face. He seemed to be the only one who took a liking to Law and was the first to give him the approval of being with Luffy. A nod with a simple "Take care of her." was his way of giving his fatherly blessing. Even though Law appreciated it, it was odd to think that her father was the most accepting of their relationship.

Rayleigh. Her old yet powerful uncle and personal trainer. He used to train her in boxing back when she was a teenager and taught her all the secret tricks in self-defense. He was a pretty laid-back old man, so he wouldn't be too much of a hassle to deal with at the party.

Shanks. Luffy's childhood hero and her first father figure before Dragon came around. He wasn't part of the family like that but he saw Luffy as family due to knowing her since she was six. From the story that Luffy tells him millions of times, Shanks saved her life when she fell in the pool, not be able to swim. She almost drowned since she fell in the deeper parts of the pool. Shanks wasted no time and dived in to save her. Ever since then, she always talked about him with such high respect. He is also the reason she wears her signature straw hat so faithfully. It took a good minute for Shanks to take a liking to him, but he wasn't too bad. One day he joked around about murdering his ass if he catches Luffy crying because of him. Deep down, Law knew he wasn't really joking.

And the main one he didn't want to see again so soon.

Ace.

Luffy's other older brother.

The eldest out of the three siblings. Second in command of the infamous Whitebeard gang. Meaning he was a high-ranking gang member of one of the most dangerous gangs in the country. Someone who is the most protective out all of her male family members. Someone who gave Law a hard time ever since Luffy told him that they were dating. Even though he was more than a handful when they were dating, he eventually lightened up when they got engaged. He may have been (overly) protective of his little sister but he, like Sabo, saw how happy she was with him. So, he couldn't help but give Law his blessing to their relationship as well. Although Law still can feel his burning stare whenever he spotting him at family gatherings.

Despite their tense confrontations, he knows that Ace means well and just wants his little sister to be in good hands. He can't be mad at him for that, especially after hearing from Luffy that Ace almost died for her when they were held at gunpoint a few years ago. He knows for sure that Ace would die for her without hesitation and will kill anyone who puts her in harm's way. His reluctance with Law was proof of that. Law may have gotten the biggest headache from Ace the most, but he couldn't hate him for his love for Luffy.

Luffy's kin are good people, even if most of them are well-known criminals. Putting their craziness and protective streaks aside, Law took a liking to their dynamic and unusual family quirks. Luffy was the only girl of the family, she had no sisters or aunts whatsoever, so it was a given that her male relatives will protect her with everything. It was also interesting to see the village who raised Luffy to be the wild-child he knows and love.

Luffy's family was a group of nutjobs with soft hearts and big personalities. An extension of the wacko he married.

"He asked if I was bringing something and I promised him that I would bring a gingerbread house." Luffy explained.

Law sighed, "Don't make promises of stuff you're not sure you're good at."

"But I can get good at it. If I can get these stupid pieces together then the rest should be smooth sailing."

"Well, the icing already dried up so..."

Luffy turned to the destroyed house to see that the icing did indeed dry up. The woman groaned and laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Traffy, can we get more icing?" Luffy asked in a light tone.

Law softly smiled as he looked down at his exhausted wife.

"Sure, Luffy-ya."

**ooo**

**3:41 A.M.**

Luffy stuck the last gumdrop on the frosted roof. After using her last remaining energy, she laid her head on the table and let out a breath of relief.

"I was...finally able...to..." Luffy drifted off to sleep soon after.

Law observed the finished gingerbread house that took Luffy two (long and mentally painful) hours to practice making.

The colorful gumdrops topped the gables of the house, set in place by the white frosting. Messy but cute designs were all over the house with two candy canes in the front. Small pieces of various candy were all around the house, making the gingerbread house look fun and inviting.

He was impressed at her completion of the sugary house. It wasn't her final attempt at it, but more like a great start to many future attempts before making the perfect gingerbread house in her eyes. One that she'll make sure to impress Sabo and everyone with at the Christmas party next weekend.

Law shook her head as he smirked. "You never give up. Even on simple things like making a gingerbread house."

Luffy began to snore, her body moving up and down at a slow pace. Law picked her up, carrying her bridal style as he walked out of the kitchen. Luffy opened her drowsy eyes a little, looking up to her husband.

"Traffy?"

He looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"Make sure not to drop me or trip on the stairs. Don't want to harm little Traffy in my belly you know..."

Law looked up and continued to walk towards the stairs. As soon as he put his foot on the first step he paused on the spot.

_Little Traffy?_

"Wait...are you pregnant?"

Luffy was sleeping for good this time, snuggled against her husband's chest. Law's face started with shock then suddenly a wave of happiness rushed over him, forming a small smile.

_Did she just say that she was pregnant then fell back asleep like it was no big deal? This girl was truly something else._

If someone told him that the same girl who accidentally spilled her ramen broth on him would be his wife someday, he would have waved them off and told them "Yeah whatever".

Turns out life is really funny when it wants to be.

Law couldn't suppress the small smile that crept on his face as he continued upstairs.

"Don't say something like that so casually."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'm craving a gingerbread man and house now.

Happy holidays!

_**"Do what you can, with what you have, where you are." - **_**_Theodore_ Roosevelt**

-NinjaQueen33


End file.
